


Mile High Club

by Angylsmuse, Orithain



Series: Double the Fun [2]
Category: Once a Thief (TV), The X-Files
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Doppelcest, Doppelganger, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-05 17:42:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5384603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angylsmuse/pseuds/Angylsmuse, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orithain/pseuds/Orithain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex and Vic fly back to Toronto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mile High Club

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted December 2000.

Alex sat in the airplane seat, practically exuding a cloud of irritation. The day had started badly when he'd discovered that Vic's bitch of a boss expected them to sit in coach. He'd upgraded his and Vic's seats to first class, his glare just daring her to say a word.

Unfortunately, that left them nearer her, since she, of course, was in first class, but Alex was damned if he was going to make himself and Vic suffer trying to fit their long legs in back there. A sharp nudge of Vic's elbow had made him upgrade Mac's seat as well. He was glad that the other agents had already been sent back to Toronto earlier that day before he'd even had to meet them. Otherwise, he was sure his fair-minded lover would have insisted on moving them all into first class as well.

So now he sat beside his lover, bodies pressed together, unable to do a damn thing because of the Director and Ramsey, who looked at him like he was some kind of rabid dog. Alex promised himself that if they tried to take Vic away from him, they would die. Especially that pouty-lipped kid who looked at Vic like a kid in a candy store.

Vic sighed and looked at Alex's stormy face, then at Mac, who was trying so hard to be subtle about staring at his lover as if Alex was some bizarre aberration and failing miserably. The Director sat on the other side of the plane smirking at the tension between her agent and her newest acquisition. Vic, Vic was just tired and miserable and pissed that he had to justify his relationship when he shouldn't have to.

Unsnapping his seatbelt, Vic stood abruptly. "I need to stretch my legs," he announced with a slight growl, his hand briefly caressing his lover's shoulder to show Alex it wasn't him that had set Vic off. Moving down the aisle, Vic passed through the curtain that divided first class from business, then through the one that separated business from coach. He walked to the very back of the plane, finally coming to stand in the empty crew galley opposite the washrooms. Closing his eyes, he rested his forehead against the cool metal of the hull and prayed for patience.

Alex stared after his lover, seething at the upset he could see in the tense line of his shoulders. Tossing a venomous green glare in the direction of the others that froze Mac in the act of standing up to follow Vic, Alex went after the other man.

Reaching the back of the plane, he saw his lover leaning against the wall, and he swore under his breath. "Please don't let them get to you, baby," he pleaded, wrapping his arms around Vic's middle. "I couldn't stand it if I lost you now."

"It's not that - it's... I hate the way they treat you. I _love_ you so why the hell can't they be happy for me? I mean - I was Mac's best man at his almost wedding, for christ's sake. What's wrong with them being happy for _me_ for once?"

Sighing, he leaned back into the comforting embrace of his lover, resting his head on Alex's shoulder. "You're not going to lose me, Alex; I'm yours for life. No getting rid of me unless _you_ want to," the younger man chuckled, rubbing his head and his ass against the ex-assassin.

"Did you know that you're taller than me - by about an inch but you're still taller. It makes my head fit perfectly into the crook of your neck," the Canadian mused happily.

Alex hugged him closer. "Like that's ever going to happen," he scoffed. "Don't want to get rid of you, just _want_ you." He nipped at Vic's ear, a habit he'd developed. "Never really noticed before, but you're right. Makes us fit real well."

He rubbed against Vic as the younger man was doing to him, biting back a moan. "I want you now, damnit. I don't care how much of a cliche it is, get your ass inside that washroom!" He nudged Vic toward the tiny room, unable to wait another minute suddenly.

Vic chuckled, a throaty and tempting sound. "Feeling a little desperate are we, lover?" he purred as he ground back into Alex teasingly. "Never took you for a cliche sort of guy... the Mile High Club, Alex?"

At his lover's growl of frustration, Vic turned his head and nipped at the older man's throat before sauntering across the galley and into the single washroom there. Vic made short work of undoing his jeans, leaving them hanging open for Alex to push down. Bracing his hands against the wall, Vic waited for his lover to join him.

Alex took a deep breath to calm himself before following his tease of a lover, managing to fit inside the sardine can-sized room and close the door behind him. He gasped when he saw Vic standing waiting for him, his jeans loose and his growing cock pushing out the opening. "God, you're so fucking gorgeous," he rasped, unfastening his own black denims and pushing them down around his knees.

He fitted himself to Vic's back, worming a hand under his shirt to stroke his firm belly, then down to pet the smooth, hairless skin at the base of his cock. "Mmmm," he purred, "think we need to shave you again, beautiful. Wouldn't want you to itch."

Vic whimpered softly as the memories flooded back. Who'd have thought he'd have such a visceral reaction to the mere suggestion of being shaved again? Alex seemed to delight in finding new ways to make Vic shiver in voluptuous anticipation.

If anyone had told him a month ago he'd let someone shave him, _tell_ someone to shave him and enjoy the process so much that he was ready to come right now just at the memory of it, he'd have shot the guy in order to be kind to him. After all anyone that crazy would have been in pain, right?

"Alex," the ex-cop moaned softly, thrusting back into his lover's cock. "Fuck me, will ya?"

"Your wish is my command, baby," Alex purred. "Kind of hard to get you ready in these cramped quarters, though." He shifted around slightly, wedging himself into a corner, then squirted some of the liquid soap onto his fingers and carefully worked them into his impatient lover. He gave Vic the minimum of preparation before slicking some of the pink liquid onto himself and pushing into him.

Both men moaned their satisfaction at the initial sensation of filling and being filled, then Alex pushed him down over the sink and began to thrust into him, hips moving rapidly. Both were on the edge from having been under observation for the last while and from the tension of the Agency's clear dislike of Alex and his presence in Vic's life. It didn't take long for Alex to start gritting his teeth as he attempted to hold back his orgasm until Vic came.

It was a rush akin to the one he'd felt at Mardi Gras and the leather club. There it had been from the exposure, the knowing that people were watching him, watching Alex fuck him. Here it was the thrill of being caught, of making a noise that would give them away. Who'd have thought that he, Victor Mansfield, ex-cop, full time dork, was a closet exhibitionist? Guess he'd been waiting for the right man to bring it out in him.

Biting his lip at the tiny moan that threatened to escape, Vic looked up into the mirror and met Alex's eyes in the reflection and gasped in heat. They'd never stood in front of a mirror when making love before, and to see the two similar faces next to each other, only expressions, mannerisms and a few subtle differences present to tell them apart, was the most erotic thing Vic had ever seen.

"God, 'Lex," Vic managed to moan. "Look at us. We're... it's so fucking hot. Need to do this again in front of a full length mirror when we get home," the younger man groaned quietly, thrusting back against his lover hard. "Harder, 'lex," Vic whispered breathlessly. "Fuck me harder!"

"With pleasure," Alex purred in his ear, speeding the motions of his hips, trying not to bump against the sides of this vertical sardine can as he did. He stared into Vic's eyes in the mirror, seeing his lover's pupils dilate until they swallowed all but the thinnest ring of green. He pounded into Vic's ass, watching the younger man spread his legs wider and arch his back more deeply in his attempts to take him even deeper.

"So fucking gorgeous, so perfect, all mine," he growled. "Come for me, Vic. I want to see you come." He bit down on Vic's shoulder blade.

Vic bit down hard on his bottom lip to avoid the tiny scream of pleasure that threatened to burst out of him. He'd never been this vocal in sex until Alex had claimed him - quite literally as well as figuratively.

Staring into his lover's eyes, he watched Alex's face turn almost saturnine with pleasure; if anyone else had looked at his lover right now, Vic was sure they would have called him evil incarnate. But Vic knew differently. No one who could make him feel this good and love him this much could be as bad as Alex kept assuring Victor he was.

Reaching behind him, Vic insinuated a hand between their bodies in order to feel Alex sliding in and out of him. It was the most erotic thing he'd ever felt... and it tipped him over the edge. Swinging his head around, the Agency man latched on to his lover's neck and bit down hard in order to muffle his screams as he came hard enough to paint the mirror with proof of his passion.

Alex jerked in a paroxysm of pleasure when Vic slipped his hand between them. He could feel Vic's fingers on him whenever he pulled back and the tight, clinging heat of his ass when he pushed inside again. That sensation drove him to the edge, and the ripples running through Vic's body as he came threw him into ecstasy. He bit back his own scream of pleasure, nearly losing the battle to remain quiet when Vic's mouth fastened onto his neck.

He slumped over Vic, both of them leaning on the edge of the sink, then raised his head to grin at his lover in the mirror. "Just keeps getting better and better, doesn't it?" he observed, his previous ill humor cleared up as if by magic. He remained still, wanting to stay inside Vic as long as possible, wishing they didn't have to go back up front with those weird Agency people.

Vic smiled tiredly and reached behind him to stroke his lover's face, watching his movements in the mirror. His other hand twined with one of Alex's where the older man had them wrapped around Vic's waist.

"Yeah, you do keep getting better and better," the ex-cop said throatily, deliberately misinterpreting the statement. "I love you, Alex," he sighed, resting his head on the older man's shoulder, a look of extreme contentment on his face.

"The only complaint I have, if any," he continued with a wry chuckle, "is that this countertop is fucking cold!" A tiny shiver emphasized his declaration as the cool metal caused his skin to bump.

Alex snickered. "Hey, if you'd stop wiggling your tail at me, I wouldn't have to keep dragging you into the nearest semi-private spot, and you wouldn't be cold." Seeing Vic open his mouth to reply, he stopped him by the simple expedient of kissing him. When he finally released his lover's lips, he smirked at him. "But don't you dare change. I like you being slutty."

He reluctantly withdrew from the Canadian, wiped himself off, and tucked himself into his trousers so he could fasten them. In moments, he looked as if nothing had happened. Vic, on the other hand, looked well-fucked.

He grinned at Vic. "I'm going to get off on thinking of you sitting there for the rest of the flight, with my come in you, slowly seeping out, and when we get wherever it is we're going, I'm going to fuck you so hard you see stars." He pressed another hard kiss to Vic's mouth, then helped fix his clothes. "Ready?"

Vic gasped breathlessly as his cock twitched to life once more at his lover's hot words. "And you call me a slut? Fu-uck," he moaned as he tried to finger comb his hair to some semblance of order.

Splashing some cold water on his face and righting his own clothes, Vic gave Alex one last, lingering kiss. "We're going back to my apartment, then we're gonna find a place of our own, 'lex. And then you get to meet the rest of the family - oh joy!"

Rolling his eyes as he opened the bathroom door, Vic came face to face with the Director. "Ummm..."

"Quite the show, boys. I can see I'm going to have some interesting tapes in the future," the leather clad woman chuckled as she eyed the two men with newfound appreciation.

"It should be almost as entertaining as introducing Alex to, as you said, Victor, the rest of the family, though I think I'll leave the introduction to Nathan up to you."

With that last, parting remark the Director sauntered towards first class and Mac.

"Oh shit!" Vic winced as he heard Alex's growl and waited for the barrage of questions.

"Never mind," Alex grumbled, still basking in post-coital bliss. "I don't want to know. Whatever it is can wait until I actually have to deal with it." He nudged Vic forward, heading for their seats. "But who's Nathan?"

Vic groaned. "You don't wanna know, 'lex, trust me. You don't wanna know."


End file.
